


Allow Me to Introduce your Baby

by emarwood



Series: Allow me to Introduce... [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mean Medi Witch, Mpreg Harry, Nothing Went to Plan, Panic, Pouty Harry, Ron is totally chill, Scared Harry, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Harry wishes to introduce his husband to his baby; things didn't go as planed when the newest member of the family decides to arrive early.





	Allow Me to Introduce your Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FandomFreak1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFreak1980/gifts).



> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is purely inspired by the comment from FandomFreak1980: Any chance for a child? Let Harry keep having his fun?  
> I know I didn't hit the brief for Harry having any fun in this one, however I had fun writing it, does that count? ;) I hope you like it anyway. 
> 
> So allow my to introduce a Bonus ficlet in the Allow Me to Introduce series...
> 
> Allow Me to Introduce your Baby.

‘Get Severus.’ Harry gasps in pain holding his stomach in the middle of the kitchen not having yet reached his seat, ‘it’s time.’  
‘Mate, what do you mean?’  
‘Ronald Bilius Weasley stop eating my lasagne and get my husband, I can’t do this without him and he knows, he knows... oh fuck that hurts.’  
‘What’s happing in here? Harry are you all right?’  
‘What do fuck you think Hermione? Ow fuck I want Severus.’ The girl finally puts her book down, a minor miracle, which was obviously the reason she was late to the table, yet again.  
‘Ok, Ronald you go and find Snape and I’ll take Harry to St Mungos, put your fork down and move it.’  
  
-  
  
‘Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. I can’t do this.’  
‘Mr Potter don’t be so melodramatic, now just breathe.’  
‘But it’s not time yet, it’s too early.’  
  
-  
  
‘Harry, I’m here baby.’  
‘Mr Snape, you cannot enter.’  
‘It’s Mr Potter-Snape, and I need to be with my husband.’  
‘Sev get your ass in here right now.’ Harry calls out in fear and pain.  
‘I’m coming baby, I’m right here. Step aside woman.’  
‘Mr Snape you are not to enter.’  
‘It’s Mr Potter-Snape, and I need to be in there with him.’  
‘Severus.’ Harry wails in pain. ‘I’m not ready, it’s not time. I can’t do this without you.’  
‘It’s aright Harry, I am right here baby. Remember your breathing technique. Let me in woman.’ Hs voice going from light, bright, full of love and support to a whisper of desperation in an instant.  
‘Mr Snape…’  
‘How many times must I tell you, it is Potter-Snape.’  
‘…you are not to enter lets us do our job.’  
‘Severus, for all that is holy just push her out of the way, use an unforgiveable for all I care. Just get the fuck in here.’  
  
-  
  
‘Push Mr Potter, push.’  
‘I am pushing you stupid woman.’ Harry shouts screaming in pain.  
‘And again, push Mr Potter.’  
‘I’ll push you in a minute. Where’s Severus, I want my husband.’ He sobs as he screams and pushes again, seconds later a loud cry fills the room and Harry falls backwards, back on to the bed that he had arched away from completely exhausted. ‘Just one more push Mr Potter to get the placenta out before you completely close up.’  
‘Oh fuuuuck.’  
  
-  
  
‘Why didn’t you just push past her? Severus I was so scared I just wanted you to hold my hand.’  
‘It’s ok baby.’  
‘No it’s not.’ Harry snaps well aware he is being a brat but unable to stop himself. He was supposed to be his anchor dam it that was the plan. ‘And where was the dam good for nothing healer that we agreed on? I didn’t know a single face when it came to it, that wasn’t the plan either.’ He pouts. ‘You should have been in here.’ Harry sniffles and buries his face in his husbands lap as the older man rubs his back comfortingly as he sits on the bed.  
‘I couldn’t use force on her, I just could not risk being thrown out of the building Harry or you know…’ He lets the rest of the sentence remain unsaid, his fear of being throw in Azkaban if he so much looked like he was going to use violence to get his way. A fact well known between them.  
‘They can’t punish you for being there for your husband, that’s your job.’ Harry sighs.  
  
-  
  
‘Would you like to meet your baby?’ Harry blushes.  
‘Our baby.’ The older man corrects him gently as his husband sits up, and quickly drops a kiss on top of his head making Harry beam in pleasure before ducking and gathering a sleeping bundle into his arms from the cot on the other side of the bed.  
‘He’s perfect.’ Severus whispers in awe as he plays with a tiny little hand and tiny fingers. ‘You clever, clever thing.’ He mutters making Harry laugh and roll his eyes at the man.  
‘I shall remind you of that when I ruin yet another so called simple potion.’ He hands the baby over gently then leans back in bed as he yawns.  
‘Have you decided on a name love?’  
‘I was thinking, Fredrick Severus James.’ Harry says smiling as his eyes finally start to drift closed.  
‘Fredrick Severus James Potter-Snape; welcome to the family son.’ Severus beams with twinkling eyes at the sleeping bundle in his arms with a shock of messy baby soft brown hair on top of his head. ‘I was worried that you would get my nose. It seems my worry was for naught; that is defiantly your daddies’ nose you’ve got there.’ Dropping a soft kiss on the little appendage in question he turns back to his husband to find him fast asleep; ‘Let’s put you back to bed shall we little one and we’ll let daddy sleep. It would seem he has had a trying day. We were not expecting you quite so soon young man.’ He mock scolds as he gently lays him down in his cot.  
  
Laying down on the hospital bed next to his sleeping husband he gathers him into his arms Harry shifts around in his sleep into their usual sleeping position half draped over the older man. Trailing his fingers gently around his lower back Severus sighs, ‘What am I going to do with you? You will have your fun introducing people won’t you?’ and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
